Insanity
by SimonxJeanette
Summary: On the inside, Brittany was screaming. On the outside, she sat frozen with fear.
1. Chapter 1

**So, as weird as this story is, I've had it in my head for a long while. It was inspired by a story my Creative Writing teacher told me.  
Here's a shout-out to Winddragon Eternal and Bratzs12345 for helping me with ideas. :)  
Btw, I'll change the summary later. :P**

**Disclaimer: The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Bagdasarian Productions.**

* * *

**Insanity - Chapter One**

"Ew! What is that nasty stuff on your fingers?!"

Brittany looked down at her hands in shock. "What nasty stuff?"

Misty flipped back her blonde hair and put her hand on her hip, looking at Brittany's nails in disgust. "_That._" She pointed to a little speck on one of Brittany's nails. "It looks like _dirt_!"

"For your information, _Misty_," Brittany puffed and held out one hand, showing off her nails. "It's called glitter, _not_ dirt."

Misty turned her head away in a dramatic manner. "Well, it looks disgusting."

Little did Brittany know, this was only the beginning.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

"Brittany, dear," Miss Miller called, "I have good news!"

"What is it Miss Miller?" Brittany asked, walking into the living room.

Miss Miller held the phone down away from her mouth and against her shoulder. "Do you remember Misty?"

"Yes." Brittany raised a brow. "Why?"

Miss Miller smiled at the chipette. "She invited you to a sleep-over tomorrow night!"

"No way!" She had said. "I am_ not_ going to her house and spending the night!"

Her arguing did no good. "You have to be nice, Brittany." Miss Miller told her. "Give her a chance."

Brittany desperately wished she hadn't.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Brittany stood on the porch of Misty's home. It was a large house, much bigger than her own, and it was solid white. The roof was white, the windows were white, and even the door was white. There was a large, dark blue mat in front of the door with light-blue writing that said "Please remove shoes."

Brittany quickly pulled off her flats and held them in her hand. Before she could ring the doorbell, the door flew open and Misty appeared in the doorway. "Come on in, Brittany!" She said with an annoying, overly-excited attitude.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Brittany sighed and stepped inside the home.

Brittany's mouth dropped open and she stared in awe. The house looked huge from the outside, but on the inside, it looked even better. Like the outside, everything was a shade of white. The floor, the couches, the television, the walls, everything.

An older man dressed in a black suit took Brittany's shoes and bag out of her hands. "Wha-"

"Brittany, that's my butler, Charles!" Misty smiled big, showing her pearly-white teeth.

"Oh," Brittany faked a smile at Charles and turned to Misty, "Well, it must be nice to have a butler." Brittany couldn't help herself from getting jealous. Why didn't _she_ have a butler?

"Want to see my Summer Room?" Misty asked.

Brittany looked at Misty as if she had two heads. "Your what?"

Misty laughed, making Brittany raise her brow. "My Summer Room! It's the bedroom I sleep in during the summer. It's on the second floor."

Brittany stood dumb-founded._ You have got to be kidding me._

Misty continued, "I also have a Winter Room. It's in the basement."

"Well, that's... nice." Brittany faked another smile. _It seems like I'm going to be doing this all night._

"Let me show you my room!" Misty turned and ran towards the nearest staircase and started running up it.

Brittany followed, and as she stepped inside of Misty's Summer Room, Brittany took a good look around._ Everything_ was colored white and gold, just like the rest of the house. Her bed, which had a canopy over the top, had a white blanket with a golden embroidery of swirls with little flowers.

What amazed Brittany the most was the door at the back of the room that led out to a balcony. From there, you could see a large lake down below and a beautiful flower garden to the side.

Misty's voice brought back Brittany's attention. "But whatever you do, don't sit on or touch anything. My parents don't want anything in here to get dirty."

Where _were_ her parents?

"Then where do we sit?" Brittany didn't mean to sound harsh, but she didn't care. _What, does she expect me to just sit on the floor?_

"We sit on the floor, of course!"

_Great._

Brittany carefully sat down and watched as Misty followed her. Misty sat directly across from her in the same seated position: Indian-style.

They sat there in awkward silence. Brittany didn't want to say anything, and she was hoping that Misty didn't either.

Misty's next words confused Brittany: "So do you want to see my collection?"

"Your collection?"

_Knowing her, she collects something stupid._

"Yeah, come with me!"

Misty quickly stood up and ran to the corner of her room and moved the rocking chair out of the way. Behind it, which Brittany was surprised she hadn't noticed earlier, was a small doorway. A_ very_small doorway.

Misty gave a small push and the door came open. She got on her hands and knees, which was the only way she could enter the door from it being so small, and looked back at Brittany. "Are you coming?"

"Sure, I guess." How bad could it be?

Brittany followed in after Misty, unaware of what she was about to witness.

The small door led them to a six-by-six room, but the ceiling was still too low for them to stand; however, they could sit up. There was a large toy chest sitting against the back wall.

Misty crawled to the chest, unlatched it, and opened it up. Before Brittany could react, she pulled out a baby-doll.

On the inside, Brittany was screaming. On the outside, she sat frozen with fear.

The doll's hair was gone, pulled out from the roots, and the paint over her eyes was scratched off. There were holes all over the doll's plastic body that was obviously done with scissors.

"This is Clara." Misty said, holding the doll up so Brittany could get a better view. "This is what I do when I'm angry."

Brittany's eyes widened. _Oh. My. Gosh._

Misty set Clara down on the floor next to her and reached into the chest again. She pulled out a second baby-doll and held it up. "This is Diane. I-"

She stopped mid-sentence, realizing that Brittany was gone.

Only one thought was going through Brittany's head:_ I have to get out of here!_

Brittany ran out of Misty's Summer Room and ran down the stairs. Charles, the butler, met her at the door. "Going somewhere, Miss Brittany?"

He handed Brittany her bag and shoes. "Yes," she replied as she desperately tried to shove her shoes on her feet, "I'm _leaving_!"

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

"Are you sure that's what happened, Brittany?"

Brittany groaned, extremely frustrated at her situation. "For the millionth time, yes!"

Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged a hesitant look. Jeanette tried to reason with her oldest sister. "I-It's just that it sounds so-"

"-fake." Eleanor shrugged. "It's a big story to believe."

Brittany stomped her foot in annoyance. "If you girls don't believe me, _fine_! But I know what I saw yesterday." Brittany crossed her arms.

Eleanor sighed. "We know, Britt. We know."

"Since you don't believe me," Brittany walked toward the bedroom door and opened it, "I'll find a way to _make_ you believe me."

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Brittany stared at the empty house in disbelief. She could see in the window, and every piece of furniture that was there the day before was gone.

"Are you kidding me?!" Brittany fussed. Her only chance at proof was now gone. But one question remained: Why did they leave so suddenly?

_What do I do now? No one is going to believe me!_

Brittany turned on her heel and headed back up the sidewalk.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Brittany sat in front of the computer, her eyes glued to the screen. _This is it!_ She thought. _This is my proof!_

"Jeanette! Eleanor!" Brittany yelled. Brittany smiled from ear-to-ear.

The two sisters walked into the bedroom. "I hope this is important, Britt." Eleanor said. "You screamed like you were hurt!"

Without saying a word, Brittany waved her two siblings over and pointed to the screen. On the screen showed a picture of Misty in an orange jumpsuit, and below it, it read:

_Name: Mandy Anderson  
Date of Birth: January 3rd, 1990 _  
_Reason for Imprisonment: First-Degree Murder  
Mandy escaped from prison on 09-25-2013. She is very dangerous. Witnesses say her grandmother, Isabella, says she will show her victim her "collection" of dolls before she murders them. She may be using a fake name. If seen, please call the number printed below._

Eleanor was the first to speak: "But it says her name is Mandy! And her birthday makes her, like, twenty-four, Brittany!"

Brittany laughed, oblivious to how crazy she sounded. "I know! But look!" She pointed at some words on the screen."It says she might be using a fake name!"

Jeanette "Brittany, I don't think-"

Brittany stopped her sister before she could continue. "We have to find her grandmother."

* * *

**Yes, Indian-style. If you don't know what that is, think of "criss-cross-applesauce". If you still don't know, just search it. :P**

**I originally planned to make the doll scene more intense and descriptive, but I decided not to in case I had some younger viewers.**

**If there are any mistakes, please let me know. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! :)  
I planned on this being a one-shot, but you guys can see how well that worked out for me. :P  
This isn't my best chapter, but eh. And thanks to Winddragon Eternal for helping me with ideas again! :D **

**Disclaimer: ****The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Bagdasarian Productions.**

* * *

**Insanity - Chapter Two**

"Jean? Are you sure we're in the right place?"

Jeanette sighed and held up the map once more, straightening her glasses. "Yes, Brittany, this should be it."

The house they were now standing in front of looked far less than welcoming. It was Victorian-style, and everything about it gave Brittany chills. Everything on it, except the door, was old and grey. Even the curtains that hang on the inside of the windows were out-of-date.

Brittany walked forward, stepping onto the porch. It creaked under her foot, and she hoped that the boards underneath her wouldn't break. She looked back at her sisters. "Well, are you going to go with me or stay out here?"

The younger sisters weighed their options, giving each other a worried glace. Jeanette mumbled, "I think we'll just stay out here. If you need us, just yell."

Brittany shook her head, took a deep breath, and pushed a button next to the door. The doorbell rang; She could hear it sound from inside the house for only a few seconds.

Jeanette and Eleanor hid behind a bush, and Brittany listened for sounds of footsteps.

Several seconds passed and no one had answered the door. Brittany, determined to talk to someone, _anyone_, rang the doorbell again.

"Maybe we should just leave, Brittany." Eleanor whispered, hoping Brittany could hear her.

Brittany raised her eyebrow and turned to look at her shorter sister. She harshly whispered back, "We are not leaving until someone answers this door!"

As if on cue, the door slowly came open. In the doorway stood a small elderly woman. Her hair showed clear signs of her age from it's grey, almost white, color.

Brittany wasted no time in asking questions. "Are you Isabella?"

She smiled slightly. "Yes. Please, come in."

The elderly lady gestured inside, and Brittany quickly took the offer. Jeanette and Eleanor anxiously stayed behind the bush, trying not to be seen.

Brittany looked around and grimaced. The inside of the house was even worse than the outside! The walls were white, the furniture was brown, and the ceiling and floor looked like it had stains.

Isabella spoke again, her soft voice almost unable to be heard: "Take a seat. I'll be right back."

Brittany sat down on one of the brown love-seats directly across from an old rocking chair. She realized something strange: there was no television, clock, or even a telephone anywhere to be seen in the house.

She continued to look around, studying her surroundings. _I wonder what she does to pass time..._

Isabella returned holding a small tray with finger-sandwiches and two small cups filled with a liquid. She sat the tray down on the table that was separating her from the Brittany. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Not wanting to be rude, Brittany took a finger-sandwich and sipped one of the cups. Brittany relaxed, glad that it was just tea.

"So, Isabella," Brittany began, taking a bite of her sandwich, "how have you been?"

Isabella set her cup of tea down on the table and leaned back in her rocking chair. "I know why you're here."

Brittany shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Um.. you do?"

"Yes." Isabella smirked slightly. "You've met my grand-daughter, Mandy, haven't you?"

Brittany blushed, embarrassed. "Yes, I have..."

Isabella chuckled at the chipette. "She's a special girl... people like you will never understand."

Brittany, taking offense to Isabella's words, spoke up. "Excuse me?" She huffed. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means," She began, "Mandy just wants a friend."

"She showed me her dolls." Brittany crossed her arms over her chest. "Her _collection_ of dolls that she ruined by stabbing them, scratching the paint off, and pulling out their hair!"

"Like I said," Isabella grinned, "You will never understand." She stood and picked up the empty tray. "Would you like some more tea?"

Brittany had enough of Isabella's mind-games. "No, old lady!" She slammed her cup onto the table. "I want answers! I want to know why she did what she did! And most of all, I want to know why a news article said she was a killer!"

Brittany hit a nerve with her words. Isabella sat back down in her chair and placed the tray back on the table. "Fine, I'll give you answers. I just hope you're ready to hear them."

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Jeanette anxiously sat behind the bush, peering at the door. "Do you think Brittany is okay?"

"I hope so." Eleanor worriedly stared at the door, glancing to the windows every few seconds, waiting for any sign of her sister.

Eleanor sighed. "This was a bad idea. I can feel it." She shook her head, wishing Brittany would hurry and come back outside.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Brittany listened intently to every word Isabella said, nodding every now and then.

"She has Hypopituitarism. It affects your body's functions, like growth." Isabella exhaled sharply. "She likes Voodoo dolls. Ever since she was a young girl, she loved making them and playing with them. It was her obsession. She would dress her dolls like her friends at school, and she would burn and stab them. She got into Witchcraft."

Brittany's eyes were wide. She was curious but frightened at the same time. One question remained in her head:_ The news article said she showed people her dolls before she killed them. What does that mean for me?_

"I know the news article said she killed people after showing them her dolls," Isabella answered Brittany's unasked question, "but that's not entirely true. They just changed my words to fit what they wanted."

Brittany nodded, completely understanding. The media had done the same to Brittany and her sisters several times.

"She shows it to people as a sign of trust, but no one understands it the way she does. She gets angry, and that leads to her killing them. She has a terrible temper, and it gets out-of-control."

Brittany thought back to how she reacted when she saw Mandy's collection. She _ran_. "You don't think she'll hurt me, do you?"

Isabella tilted her head slightly, giving Brittany a pitiful smile. "Only time will tell, dear. Now," she continued, "I have some business to take care of. It's best you go on home."

Brittany handed her cup to Isabella and walked slowly to the door. She wasn't happy with Isabella's last words, but it was obvious that the woman wasn't going to tell Brittany anything else.

Brittany walked out the door to be greeted by her sisters at the bottom of the porch. Isabella, however, made her way to the back of the house, to her bedroom. She opened the door to the closet, and a young girl crawled out. Isabella took her in her arms and held her, stroking her blonde hair.

"Grand-mother, look!" The girl smiled, pulling away from the older woman, "Look at my new dolls!"

In the girl's arms were three dolls made of yarn. The middle had auburn hair, the taller one brown, and the shortest was blonde.

Isabella sighed once more. "Those poor girls," She hugged the girl closer to her, "they'll never understand."

* * *

**Hypopituitarism: Hypopituitarism is a rare disorder in which your pituitary gland either fails to produce one or more of its hormones or doesn't produce enough of them. This deficiency can affect any number of your body's routine functions, such as growth, blood pressure and reproduction.**

**Don't kill me, but this is the end. :P Is the little girl Mandy? Is it a different grand-daughter? Use your imagination for what happens next.  
This was just a story for me to test what I could do with the characters. Don't hate me too much! xD**

******If you have any questions/comments/etc, or if I made a mistake somewhere, let me know in a review. :)  
********And don't forget to check out the poll I have on my profile! :D **


End file.
